


Christmas gift - Draco Malfoy x Reader

by ailyn147



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Meeting your crush on Christmas might not be the happiest encounter ever, but who said it can't end up so?





	Christmas gift - Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't Christmas... Well, it's actually Easter time.. But my brain decided to come up with this idea right now, sorry :x  
>  _//* yes, I'm ashamed of you, my stupid brain -.- *//_  
>  I hope you like it anyway! <3

The castle was unusually empty this evening. Not a single person nor even a ghost could have been spotted wandering down the dungeons. There were only you – wrapped in coat, with a backpack and soaked with snow. You sighed before opening the passage to Slytherin’s common room. You were dreaming of simply throwing yourself into the bed. You felt so miserable that you questioned the idea of putting you in this house. That old hat must have been clearly mistaken – anyone who could see you right now, with puffy eyes, red nose and coming back to school on the 24th of December would agree.

You didn’t expect anyone to be in, but to your surprise, you spotted the back of some blonde’s head immediately. The biggest couch was occupied by a guy who was reading a newspaper. When he lowered it as you passed by, your tired eyes met the most amazing pure blue they could.

“Malfoy?” you raised your eyebrow, asking with hoarse voice. Why wasn’t he home? Why of all the people it had to be the jerk you had crush on, here?

“What do you want (l/n)?” he replied, coming back to reading.

“N-nothing…” you stuttered. “I’ll just go to my dorm…” you mumbled, quickly resuming your journey to the bed. You didn’t feel like talking to him in your condition.

“I thought you were going to see your family for the Christmas” his voice stopped you right before the stairs. You turned your head towards him, but he was still reading. Why did he even place that question?

“I thought the same about you. Change of plans, huh?” you snapped, a bit angry that he didn’t let you slip away. He finally lifted his sight to look at you for a moment, with visible indecision.

“Yeah… I mean, whatever, it’s none of your business” he started softly, but quickly came back to his arrogant self. However the longer he stared at you, the frown on his face rose. You on the other hand rolled your eyes, intending to go back to your dorm for the rest of the evening.

“Hey… Have you been crying?” he asked, stopping you once again. You sighed. Since when he’s been soft towards anyone? Your heart wanted to jump out of your chest, but reality was different and you knew it – he just probably wanted to make fun of you.

“I’ve got a cold, stay away” you replied, trying not to let yourself fall into the trap he was surely setting, especially since he stood up and stepped towards you hesitantly.

“Oh… Don’t you want… Eh, yeah, you’d better keep yourself away from me…” he blurted again after moment of indecision. This was way too painful for you today.

“Seriously Malfoy, if that’s all you wanted to say, you could’ve just shut up. Merry Christmas” you nearly barked at him, hiding the angry tears that were gathering in your eyes. Such rude reaction wasn't what you'd usually say. You spun on your heel and rushed towards the dorm, locking the door behind you. You took off your coat and heard footsteps. Was it possible that anyone else was around? Or it was Draco following you?

Knocking on the door.

Silence.

You shrugged and continued changing your clothes. You didn’t want to talk to anyone. Feeling cold, you decided to take a warm shower before slipping into your favorite comfortable clothes. Just after that, you noticed a piece of paper laying under the door. You picked it up, to notice messy, male handwriting.

“Grab some hot cocoa and cookies from the common room if you want.”

Was that a trap again? Or maybe he wanted to apologize? You had no idea what was Draco up to, but feeling a bit better, you decided to give it a try. You opened the door carefully and slowly made your way back to the common room. He was still there – but the table near him had two cups with spoons mixing the liquid and plate of cookies. Sweet smell and lit fireplace made dungeons’ common room surprisingly cozy.

“What kind of baby animal are you, to be lured so easily with something sweet?” he asked, less sarcastically than usually, but with the same sly smirk. Your heart started pounding at his unexpectedly nice voice. You stopped, but he looked at you, putting away his newspaper. “Come, no need to worry. You don’t even have to stay here, just take whatever you want” he explained, piercing you with his gorgeous blue eyes. You didn’t understand him at all. You felt really nervous with his eyes following your every move as you sat next to him, pulling up your legs on the couch and embracing your cup with your hands. Once you sipped on your drink, you slowly felt sweet warmness flooding your body. The feeling was amazing. He reached for his cup as well and you both drank without saying a word, until you decided to open your mouth.

“Thank you” you murmured softly, trying to not to look at Draco. You didn’t want him to notice how much better you felt after this act of kindness. It was way easier to talk to him when he wasn’t this nice.

“Yeah” he replied, though without his usual confidence. You didn’t find yourself seriously uncomfortable – it felt right to sit next to him in silence, however you wanted to ask for some answers.

“So…” you opened your mouth once again after a while, but Draco was quick to interrupt.

“My parents decided to argue and go to their own families today in the morning. I figured out it’d be less boring in here if that’s what you wanted to ask about” he explained, causing you to face him with surprised look. Could it be possible that Malfoys weren’t picture-perfect family?

“Oh… I’m sorry…” you said with compassion. Draco shrugged.

“Don’t be, I’m not” he replied, but you were sure he was holding back his true feelings.

“There’s nothing wrong in admitting you’re sad” you felt more confident, knowing the exact words you wanted to hear, were the same that Draco needed right now. “They’re terrible for leaving you behind and forgetting they love you because of some quarrel. You just should know that it doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you. Nor that there are no people who love you” you said quietly, looking away when Draco’s shocked expression met yours.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about” he lied, trying to sound angry.

“Yeah, I know” you smiled a bit, staring at the cocoa.

“So what did yours do?” he asked, causing your eyes to go wide for a moment. He was smart if he could read it from your behavior.

“Got drunk and threw me away” you said quickly, taking a sip of cocoa to distract yourself from emotions that were coming back. You couldn’t break in front of him.

“Oh…” he sighed. You didn’t expect nothing more from him. That was why you were so shocked when after a moment of complete silence he took your cup out of your hands and pulled you into his embrace.

“Not your fault” he whispered into your hair, but you barely listened. What the hell was happening? You heart was beating insanely fast, causing your cheeks to burst into flames. You found yourself holding your breath.

“D-Draco…?” you stuttered, breathing the air out. Once his eyes landed on your terrified face, delicate yet bitter smile crawled onto his lips.

“What’s that face about? I swear you come from gravely sad to cute and embarrassed in a second” he chuckled. Your eyes went even wider.

“B-but… You..! Why?!” you blurted, completely baffled. Draco just laughed at you and placed a single kiss on your forehead. This simple act made your body freeze.

“Can I have you as Christmas gift, (y/n)?” he asked tenderly, whispering into your ear. You couldn’t stutter a word nor think clearly. You seeked out for the answer in Draco’s expression, for something to tell you it was still the same arrogant Malfoy… He might have been smiling flirtatiously, he might have seemed calm… But his deeply sad eyes were confirming the bittersweet mood. He looked at you like you were his last chance for happiness… Yet his closeness and wonderful, fresh scent that resembled sandalwood were overwhelming you with joy. 

You nodded. You weren’t able to speak, but you knew you wanted him to be happy as much as you wanted him to become your own happiness.

“Huh, good girl” he smiled, letting the tension out and adjusting your body to lay on his chest. His hand wandered to your hair, stroking them soothingly. If this was his way of dealing with pain, you certainly didn’t mind it at all.

“Thanks, Draco” you finally said, wrapping your arms around him.

“Don’t get carried away – you just admitted you’re mine now. You’re not even close to knowing what that means” he chuckled.

“I don’t mind it at all” you replied, reading him like an opened book. “I love you too, Malfoy.”

“Hey, I didn’t say…” he protested, but you caught him off-guard. Pink blush rose on his cheeks as he tried to ensure you his feelings were different.

“It’s enough that you thought about it” you giggled, squeezing him tighter.


End file.
